Thầy và trò
by tea1991
Summary: Câu chuyện bắt đầu từ khi Alfred mười ba tuổi cho đến khi lớn lên.


**A/N** VKS mấy bạn đợi 1 thời gian nữa nghe. Truyện có yếu tố nhạy cảm và khá buồn, viết trong tình trạng emo dài hạn :( Có thể có thiếu logic và vì em nó ko rành hệ thống gd nước ngoài, và lười học hỏi nghiên cứu :(

* * *

><p>Hôm nay tôi sẽ kể các bạn nghe câu chuyện về một thằng bé tên là Alfred , năm nay lên mười ba tuổi. Nó sở hữu đôi mắt xanh dương xinh đẹp và mái tóc vàng như màu lúa mì. Ước mơ của nó là có thể trở thành một siêu anh hùng đi giúp đỡ mọi người. Thằng bé cũng sống một cuộc sống bình thường như bao đứa trẻ khác, cũng ham chơi hơn ham học. Và môn học nó ghét nhất là môn Anh văn cho một ông thầy đáng ghét, hay bắt bẻ dạy. Thầy chẳng có gì đặc biệt ngoài giọng Anh đặc sệt và lông mày cực rậm như hai con sâu róm. Và cậu chính là đứa học trò đầu tiên đặt biệt danh cho thầy. Tất nhiên nó không tránh được chuyện bị thầy bắt phạt, đó là viết một trăm lần câu 'Em sẽ không bao giờ gọi thầy Kirkland là sâu róm nữa'.<p>

Nó thích chọc thầy lắm. Mỗi lần gọi thầy bằng những cái biệt danh khác nhau, thầy sẽ cố làm ra vẻ bình tĩnh, nhưng mặt lại mang màu đỏ sậm, hai con sâu róm tiến sát lại gần nhau. Sau đó cả lớp sẽ cười phá lên, làm mặt thầy càng lúc càng bối rối hơn và cố gắng bắt bẻ nó này nọ. Nhưng rồi trò này cũng trở nên nhàm chán, cùng lúc đó, nó thích một cô bạn gái cùng lớp. Cô bạn có mái tóc vàng óng và đôi mắt xanh lá ẩn dưới cặp kính. Nhưng trùng hợp thay, Alice, tên cô bé, lại là em gái của thầy Kirkland.

Nó cũng học người ta viết thư tình. Thư của nó ngắn lắm, chỉ hỏi cô bé xem có muốn làm bạn gái của một người tuyệt vời như nó không. Nhưng vì nó không can đảm để đưa cho Alice, nên giờ ra chơi nó đành lén lút giấu trong hộc bàn cô. Từng ngày trôi qua, nó mong chờ thư hồi âm của cô bé, và cuối cùng ngày đó cũng tới, ngày mà lá thư nằm trong hộc bàn nó. Nó gấp gáp xé bao thư và lấy ra tờ giấy trắng có mùi thơm. Trong đấy chỉ có vỏn vẹn vài chữ bảo rằng nó hãy lo học đi, đừng lo yêu đương mà quên mất việc học.

Ừ, hình như nó bị từ chối thì phải. Nhưng bao nhiêu đấy khó khăn đâu làm nó bỏ cuộc. Nó vẫn tiếp tục viết thư đều đặn kể về sở thích của nó và rồi ngày nọ, nó nhận được hồi âm. Alice kể cho nó nghe về sở thích sưu tập thuyền buồm của mình và tỏ ra thích thú với bộ sưu tập máy bay của Alfred. Dần dần, chuyện viết thư với nó trở thành thói quen, họ càng lúc càng thân nhau hơn. Và nhiều lúc cậu đề nghị họ có thể hẹn hò thử không, thì cô bé mắt xanh chẳng nói gì cả. Trong lớp cũng chẳng nói chuyện nhiều với nó mà còn tỏ ra xa lánh, chán ghét nó. Chuyện này làm nó khó chịu lắm. Nên hôm đó, sau giờ học, nó thu hết can đảm, kéo tay cô bạn ra sân bóng đá để hỏi rõ mọi chuyện. Và câu trả lời Alfred nhận được lại làm nó bất ngờ.

Người mà bấy lâu nay cậu liên lạc thực chất không phải là Alice mà là người nó luôn căm ghét. Sau cuộc nói chuyện, nó chạy thẳng đến phòng giáo viên, gặp người đó. Ngay khi đến đó, nó hét lên, "Thầy Kirkland!" Phải, thầy chính là người ngày nào cũng viết thư cho nó. Thằng bé tóc vàng rơm muốn hỏi rõ ràng mọi chuyện. Tại sao thầy lại làm vậy với nó, thầy lợi dụng chuyện này để trả thù nó phải không? Câu trả lời mà nó nhận được là vì thầy thương hại nó, thầy không muốn nó bị tổn thương. Nhưng nó lại không thể hiểu nổi những chuyện thầy làm vì nó. Nó chỉ biết rằng nếu Alice mà nhận được thư thì đã yêu nó rồi. Tại sao thầy lại cướp cơ hội đó của nó, hay là vì thầy thích nó, thầy muốn giả làm em mình để tìm hiểu nó. Thằng bé tóc vàng nói ra điều mà nó nghĩ và rồi thầy ấp úng không trả lời. Nó càng có lí do để tin rằng điều đó là sự thật. Cơn giận nó lên cực độ và rồi nó hét vào mặt thầy và mắng rằng thầy thật xấu xa, thật dơ bẩn. Nó mắng xong bỏ chạy ra ngoài và để thầy một mình trong căn phòng.

Chuyện tình đầu tiên của nó như thế đó. Cũng nhẹ nhàng như những mối tình thời học trò khác nhưng lại có phần đặc biệt một chút. Và rồi, ngủ một giấc, nó cũng dần quên mất những chuyện xảy ra. Nó viết thư tán tỉnh một cô bạn gái khác và nó nhận được câu trả lời. Hai đứa cặp được hơn một tuần thì lại thấy không hợp và rồi chia tay, nhẹ nhàng không đau đớn gì cả. Nó luôn tự nói với bản thân rằng, nó là con trai chính gốc, nó không thích con trai, chỉ thích con gái thôi. Nó không bao giờ để những người như thầy Kirkland làm phiền đến nó đâu.

Thời gian dần trôi, thằng bé ngày nào cũng đã lớn thành một cậu thiếu niên mười sáu tuổi. Cậu tóc vàng mắt xanh trở thành một trong những học sinh nổi tiếng trong trường, không chỉ là cầu thủ ngôi sao mà còn giỏi những môn khoa học. Nhưng chỉ có một môn mà cậu không bao giờ thích mà thậm chí nó còn khiến cậu bị loại ra khỏi đội bóng vì cây điểm C- đáng ghét. Đó là môn Hoá.

Không phải cậu không chịu học, mà chỉ vì cậu quen môn đó mà môn đó chẳng chịu quen cậu. Với cậu Hoá là một bài toán không có lời giải, cậu phải thuộc những công thức của phân tử hữu cơ đến phản ứng của những chất khác nhau. Dù cậu đã nhờ Kiku, người bạn thân của mình, phụ đạo thêm ngoài giờ nhưng chẳng khá hơn là bao nhiêu. Dần dần môn hoá của cậu hổng một lỗ lớn và tiết Hoá với cậu một là cúp, hai là dùng để học môn khác mà thôi.

Cho đến một ngày nọ, cô giáo dạy Hoá cậu về hưu và một người thầy trẻ tuổi khác vào thay. Thế giới này thật nhỏ, người dạy cậu lại chính là người thầy dạy Anh văn ngày trước, Arthur Kirkland. Ngay ngày đầu tiên, cậu đã gọi thầy bằng biệt danh cũ, làm cái lớp buồn chán bỗng xôn xao. Thầy tức giận, nhưng rồi lại giống như trước cố kiềm nén đến nổi mà hai má đỏ bừng lên. Thế là cậu mắt xanh cứ thừa thắng xông lên, làm thầy điên tiết nhưng vẫn cố tỏ ra bình tình và tìm cách trả đũa cậu. Chưa bao giờ Alfred cảm thấy tiết Hoá thú vị đến thế.

Cuối giờ học đầu tiên, thầy hẹn cậu ra ngoài. Thầy nói rằng thầy sẽ thay Kiku dạy kèm cho cậu môn Hoá ngay từ bây giờ cho đến khi nào cậu ấy có thời gian trở lại. Cậu mắt xanh há hốc mồm nhìn thầy, thế là sao. Kiku đang bận chuyện gì? Sao cậu ấy lại quen với thầy? Tại sao nhờ ai không nhờ, lại nhờ con người đáng ghét đó? Nhưng những chuyện này không quan trọng, quan trọng là chuyện cậu phải gặp thầy suốt mấy tuần lễ liền, sao mà cậu chịu nổi chứ. Thầy nói nếu cậu muốn vào trường Y thì cậu không chỉ phải giỏi Toán, mà còn có môn Hoá nữa. Phải, Alfred đã hiện thực hoá giấc mơ siêu anh hùng, nay cậu mong muốn thành một bác sĩ giỏi, cứu mọi người từ tay Thần Chết. Mà một bác sĩ tương lai tuyệt vời thì không thể vì một môn Hoá cỏn con cản trở được. Cậu đành phải nhịn thôi.

Alfred cùng thầy học trong thư viện, vì thầy bảo trong thư viện sẽ khiến cậu bớt phân tâm. Nhưng học ở đây thì chán đi mất thôi. Cậu ăn kẹo cao su thì bị thầy nói rằng không tôn trọng thầy. Trét bã kẹo dưới bàn cũng bị la. Cậu viết nguệch ngoạc một chút, sai chính tả một chút thì thầy cũng mắng. Tập của cậu thì cậu viết sao đó là quyền của cậu chứ, miễn cậu đọc được là được rồi. Tuy hai người chỉ toàn cãi nhau nhưng cuối buổi thầy khen cậu rằng tiếp thu tốt. Ừ, không tệ như cậu tưởng. Cậu đỏ mặt cười thật tươi với thầy, và thầy cũng cười đáp lại. Cậu nhớ ngày trước ít khi thấy thầy cười lắm. Thầy cười thật dễ thương.

Cậu thầy bảo cậu về trước vì thầy còn bận đọc sách. Cậu tóc vàng chưa về mà ngồi đó một lát. Cậu phát hiện đây là lần đầu tiên nó quan sát thầy gần đến vậy. Ánh sáng từ đèn neon rọi xuống mái tóc màu vàng nhạt trông cứ như những tia nắng. Hai cặp chân mày hình như càng lúc càng rậm hơn thì phải. Nhưng ẩn phía dưới đó là đôi mắt mang màu xanh của bãi cỏ ngoài kia. Má thầy chợt ửng lên một chút hồng làm tim cậu như lỗi một nhịp. Mặt cậu tự dưng nóng lên rồi nhanh chóng rời khỏi đó. Thế là sao? Cái cảm giác người nóng lên và tim đập thình thịch, giống như cảm giác mà cậu từng có với con gái. Alfred tự nói với mình rằng làm sao mà cậu lại thích con trai được. Nếu mà cậu thích con trai thì cũng không thể nào thích một người lớn hơn mình mười tuổi được. Không, hãy nhớ lại đi, thầy là một người cổ lỗ sĩ, tuân theo những quy định chán ngắt. Ngay từ khi bắt đầu thầy đã hay bắt bẻ cậu rồi, cậu rất ghét thầy. Miệng cậu lẩm bẩm, cầu trời cho khoá học này nhanh chóng qua đi để thoát khỏi thầy.

Nhưng rồi ngày này qua ngày nọ, cậu phát hiện rằng môn Hoá cũng thú vị lắm và thầy cũng không đáng ghét như cậu tưởng. Thầy tốt bụng, quan tâm đến cậu như một đứa em trai. Cậu tóc vàng không có anh, và ba mẹ lại không thường xuyên ở nhà nên cảm giác được người khác yêu thương thật tuyệt. Thầy thường hay lấy tay vò tóc cậu, đem đến cho cậu một cảm giác gì đó thân thiết cứ như một gia đình. Cậu và thầy giờ rảnh rỗi nói rất nhiều chuyện, từ chuyện ăn uống đến việc sưu tầm những thứ như máy bay, tàu thuỷ. Thầy Kirkland cũng thích kể chuyện về gia đình mình. Thầy kể rằng ngày xưa thầy dạy trường cấp hai chỉ vì lúc đó thầy và Alice vừa sang Mỹ. Thầy sợ bạn ấy bị người khác ức hiếp nên thầy muốn dạy ở trường em mình đang học để có thể chăm sóc đứa em gái. Mỗi lần nhắc đến cô em, thầy bất giác nở nụ cười. Nụ cười đó thật đẹp và khiến tim Alfred đập thình thịch. Nếu nụ cười đó mãi là của cậu thì sao? Nếu một ngày nào đó thầy là của cậu thì sao? Cậu tự vẽ cho mình những ước mơ lại rồi tự xoá bỏ nó đi, sao cậu lại có những suy nghĩ đó chứ.

Cuối cùng, thì Kiku cũng rảnh, và cậu chỉ có thể gặp thầy ở trên lớp mà thôi. Từ khi học thầy, môn Hoá đối với nó chẳng còn là cực hình nữa, mà cậu trông đợi nó từng ngày. Cậu không chỉ muốn học Hoá, không chỉ muốn nghe thầy kể chuyện, mà còn muốn ngắm nhìn thầy nữa. Cậu không dám kể chuyện này với ai, ngoại trừ Kiku. Cậu bạn thân nghe xong chỉ cười và bảo rằng, hãy nắm bắt cơ hội khi còn có thể. Thế tức là bảo cậu tỏ tình với thầy có đúng không? Nếu thất bại thì sao, có phải thầy sẽ không bao giờ muốn nhìn mặt đứa học trò này. Nhưng chuyện gì cũng phải thử có đúng không, không thử thì làm sao biết mình không thành công.

Đến tiết học của thầy, Alfred luôn là người ra trễ nhất vì nó muốn nghe thầy nói rằng nó phạm lỗi này, lỗi nọ. Cậu muốn ngắm nhìn thầy để bù cho những ngày không gặp, cậu muốn chọc cho thầy cười. Đến một ngày nọ, cậu nói cậu yêu thầy. Thầy giật mình và rồi cười to. Tiếng cười mang chút gì đó lành lạnh, vang vọng trong căn phòng nhỏ. Thầy mắng cậu bệnh hoạn, nói cậu điên rồi và thầy bỏ chạy giống như ngày cậu ngày trước mắng thầy và bỏ thầy lại một mình. Một cảm giác cô đơn, lạc lõng như đang bao trùm lấy cậu. Nhưng rồi cậu lại mỉm cười, những chuyện như thế không ngăn được quyết tâm của Alfred này.

Alfred quan tâm thầy nhiều nhất có thể. Cậu biết mỗi khi thầy buồn, thầy sẽ uống rượu và sáng hôm sau, thầy sẽ không còn sức dạy nữa. Thế nên mỗi ngày cậu đều chuẩn bị sẵn cho thầy một bình trà, nếu biết thầy không khoẻ cậu sẽ đưa thầy uống. Cậu biết thầy thường có tiết cuối vào thứ Bảy và thói quen ngồi ở lại lớp chấm bài. Cậu chỉ dám đứng ngoài hành lang nhìn vào trong, quan sát thầy từ xa. Cậu vừa đợi thầy vừa học bài cho đến khi thầy ra về. Cậu mắt xanh cố tình đi theo thầy về tận nhà. Cậu lúc nào cũng chỉ đi sau lưng thầy. Đến khi thầy bước vào nhà, cậu mới về nhà mình.

Chỉ có hôm đó, trời mưa to, cậu chạy tới nắm lấy tay thầy, cởi áo khoác che lên đầu thầy và cả hai cùng chạy về nhà. Mưa lạnh lắm, nhưng sao trong tim lại cảm nhận được một chút ấm áp. Về đến nhà, thầy đưa cậu tách trà và ném cái khăn để cậu lau khô tóc. Cậu đi tới, nắm lấy tay thầy và ôm thầy vào lòng. Cằm cậu tựa vào mái tóc mềm và hơi ẩm. Tay ôm lấy thân hình ấm áp mảnh khảnh. Mũi có thể ngửi thấy mùi hoa hồng thoang thoảng từ làn da mềm mại. Thầy cứ cố gắng đẩy nó ra nhưng lại không được. Cảm giác đó thật tuyệt vời. Cậu thì thầm vào tai thầy những câu yêu thương, nói hết mọi tâm sự chất chứa trong lòng.

Alfred tiến xa hơn một, cậu đẩy vào thầy một bức tường gần đó. Môi cậu áp vào môi thầy và cảm nhận cái ấm áp của làn môi đấy. Đầu lưỡi nó tiến vào trong và từ từ cướp đi hết không khí trong đó. Tay cậu giữ chặt tay thầy ở phía sau và dùng cà vạt cột chặt chúng lại. Cậu mặc kệ thầy tiếp tục nguyền rủa mình, bàn tay vẫn cứ tiếp tục tháo từng cái cúc áo một ra. Làn da trắng lộ ra trước mắt cậu, đôi tay chạm vào, từ từ cảm nhận sự mịm màng của nó. Môi cậu hôn lên đấy, lưỡi cậu liếm láp cảm nhận vị ngọt. Cậu cắn vào, khiến thầy phải rên rĩ rồi lại dịu dàng xoa dịu vết thương đấy. Môi cậu đi sâu xuống phía dưới, mút lấy đầu ngực cho đến khi nó cương cứng. Tai nghe thấy những tiếng rên rĩ trong dục vọng cùng với tiếng cầu xin đó. Cậu thích thú khi cảm thấy người bên dưới mình đang run lên vì bị kích thích. Chân thầy dần đứng không vững nữa mà khuỵu xuống.

"Mhm, J-Jones, đừng, chúng ta không thể nào đâu." Thầy nói trong hơi thở đứt đoạn. Alfred hỏi thầy không thử thì làm sao biết là không được, cậu yêu thầy, đấy mới là quan trọng. Cậu không quan tâm người ta nghĩ sao về mối quan hệ đó cả. Dục vọng vì những tiếng rên rỉ và hơi thở nóng ẩm của thầy cứ phà vào tai làm nó cương lên. Cậu biết đã tới lúc rồi, tay cậu tiếp tục kéo khoá quần thầy xuống, vứt những vật không cần thiết qua một bên. Cậu cũng cởi quần áo mình ra, ấn người mình vào người thầy, để mình cảm nhận được hơi ấm toả ra từ đấy. Cậu cảm thấy dục vọng của thầy cũng căng lên chạm vào mình. Cơ thể thầy phản ứng như vậy nhưng tại sao thầy lại cứ luôn miệng từ chối cậu. Cậu đưa hai chân thầy lên hông mình rồi từ từ luồn ngón tay của mình vào huyệt động nhỏ đang co rút. Môi mỉm cười, đôi mắt xanh ngắm nhìn thầy. Làn da trắng nổi lên những mảnh hồng nhạt, đôi mắt xanh lá xinh đẹp như bị chìm sâu vào dục vọng, làn môi hồng như đang mời gọi cậu. Alfred hôn lên đấy đồng thời đưa dục vọng của mình vào cửa động chật hẹp.

Tiếng hét đau đớn vang lên trong căn phòng nhỏ. Cậu nhanh chóng tháo cà vạt đang giữ tay thầy ra để thầy có thể ôm lấy mình. Hai cánh tay gầy quàng qua vai cậu, giữ cậu sát vào người, má thầy chạm vào má cậu. Cậu có thể cảm thấy từng giọt nước mắt nóng hổi đang lăn xuống đấy. Tay cậu ôm chặt lấy eo và bắt đầu đưa đẩy. Bên trong nóng và ẩm làm cậu rên lên trong khoái cảm. Dần dần huyệt động được bôi trơn bằng máu và dịch khiến mọi chuyện trở nên dễ dàng hơn. Bên ngoài mưa rất to, từng cơn gió lạnh đang thổi vào trong căn nhà nhỏ, nhưng bên trong này thật ấm áp. Cậu có thể cảm giác như thầy càng lúc càng siết chặt lấy mình. Tiếng rên của họ như đang hoà vào nhau và hoà vào tiếng tí tách của những giọt mưa đang rơi ngoài kia. Mùi tanh nồng của dịch và mùi sắt như hoà vào nhau thành mùi gì đó kì dị. Tất cả, tất cả đều in sâu vào tâm trí cậu.

Trận hoan lạc qua đi, thầy ngã lên người cậu, còn cậu thì ôm thấy thân hình ấy vào lòng. Nhìn thân hình trần trụi đầy những vết đỏ bầm cùng xanh tím khiến Alfred cảm thấy bụng mình quặn lên từng cơn. Cậu tóc vàng nhạt nhớ đến những giọt nước mắt lúc nãy, nhìn những giọt máu đỏ còn lưu lại trên sàn. Đau lắm phải không thầy, nhưng cậu chỉ muốn thầy là của cậu mà thôi. Cậu xin lỗi vì đã khiến thầy đau khổ đến thế. Cậu thật sự không muốn vậy mà. Alfred đưa thầy vào trong nhà tắm cọ rửa sạch sẽ, mặc quần áo sạch vào và bế thầy vào phòng ngủ. Cậu đã đi quá xa rồi, và thầy sẽ không bao giờ muốn gặp lại cậu có đúng vậy không? Cậu mắt xanh cúi đầu hôn lên đôi môi đó lần nữa, hít một hơi mùi hoa hồng thoang thoảng, và rời khỏi đấy.

Đúng như vậy, thầy không còn muốn gặp mặt Alfred nữa. Lúc giảng bài cũng không đi ngang dãy bàn của cậu, ngay cả khi cả lớp chỉ có mình cậu giơ tay phát biểu, thầy cũng lờ đi như chẳng thấy gì cả. Lúc chấm bài, thầy cũng chấm bài của nó qua loa, chứ không bắt từng lỗi chính tả như lúc trước. Thầy dạo này đi uống rượu nhiều hơn, và mỗi lần Alfred khuyên thì thầy lại bảo rằng cậu phiền quá, còn không nhận trà của cậu nữa. Cậu muốn đi cùng thầy về nhà nhưng thầy lại cố tình tránh mặt cậu. Những lúc như thế, thầy lại chọn một thầy hay cô nào đó để về cùng, buộc cậu không đi theo thầy nữa.

Rồi cuối cùng ông trời cũng làm thầy vừa lòng, cậu không còn ở đấy làm thầy chướng mắt nữa, vì gia đình cậu phải chuyển nhà đến nơi khác sống. Tiết học cuối cùng ở trường là cũng là môn Hoá của thầy. Cậu nộp bài luận mà thầy bảo, vừa đủ một ngàn chữ viết tay. Phía dưới bài luận cậu còn viết thêm vài dòng, "Khi quay về, em sẽ cưới thầy. Lúc đó em sẽ làm thầy gật đầu đồng ý. :)" Cậu ở lại cho đến khi thầy trả bài luận đó cho cậu. Thầy lạnh lùng bảo rằng sau này đừng ghi bậy vào bài luận nữa, sẽ bị trừ điểm không đáng rồi quay đi. Cậu đuổi theo, ôm lấy thầy vào lòng, hít một hơi mùi hương quen thuộc ấy lần nữa. "Em sẽ giữ lời mà, thầy cứ đợi em đi." Cậu thì thầm vào tai thầy. Thầy cố thoát ra khỏi vòng tay nó, rồi mắng nó là một thằng ngốc và rồi đi thẳng. Tim cậu như thắt lại, cảm xúc đong đầy như trực trào ra. Những giọt nước mắt bắt đầu lăn trên má nhưng rồi bị cậu nhanh tay lau đi. Đôi mắt xanh dương dõi theo cái bóng nhỏ xa dần. Nụ cười đau đớn chợt nở trên môi, thì thầm câu tạm biệt với thầy.

Ngày gia đình cậu đi, trời âm u. Bầu trời xám xịt như đang vây lấy thành phố nhỏ. Và những giọt mưa đầu tiên bắt đầu rơi. Tiếng tí tách cứ vang lên trong tai. Chiếc xe chạy ngang trường lần cuối cùng. Đôi mắt nhìn thấy cái bóng gầy yếu trong bộ vest quen thuộc đang chạy vào trong trường. Mái tóc ấy, đôi mắt ấy, nụ cười ấy sẽ mãi in trong tâm trí cậu không hề phai nhạt. Thầy sẽ đợi em về chứ?

Bây giờ câu chuyện xin tiếp tục kể về khoảng thời gian sau này của cậu bé ấy. Cậu bé mười sáu ngờ ngệch ngày nào đã ba mươi tuổi, đã trưởng thành và là một bác sĩ tài giỏi. Cậu chữa bệnh và cứu không ít người ra khỏi lưỡi hái chết chóc. Cậu rất tự hào về điều đó. Mọi thứ dường như cậu đều có đủ, từ sự nghiệp, bạn bè và cả tình yêu nữa. Cô gái mà cậu đang quen tên Natalia, là em gái của Ivan Braginski, đối thủ cũng là bạn thân hiện giờ của cậu. Tất cả hoàn hảo, cứ như một món quà cho con người tuyệt vời ấy.

Cho đến một ngày, một cuộc điện thoại gọi đến khiến mọi thứ trượt khỏi đường ray quen thuộc. Đó là cuộc điện thoại của người bạn thân thời cấp hai, Kiku. Cậu ấy thông báo rằng thầy Kirkland bị tai nạn, hãy về gấp. Cậu chỉ ừ ừ vài tiếng rồi thôi. Và rồi vài tiếng sau, cậu ấy lại gọi đến một lần nữa, bảo rằng nhất định phải về gặp thầy lần cuối, không còn nhiều thời gian nữa đâu. Alfred thật sự không nhớ rằng người đó là ai, có nhất thiết rằng cậu phải về hay không. Nhưng quả thật lâu rồi cậu không về thăm bạn cũ, có lẽ cũng nên đi một chuyến.

Đón cậu ở sân bay là một cậu thanh niên tóc đen, mặt áo vest với vẻ điềm đạm của người Á Đông, Kiku. Alfred chạy đến ôm chầm lấy bạn mình, cậu ấy cũng nhiệt tình đáp lại và rồi không nói gì lái xe đưa cậu đến bệnh viện. Lúc trên xe cậu ngắm nhìn thành phố cũ, cũng thay đổi khá nhiều nhỉ, gần hai mươi năm rồi còn gì. Cậu chú ý trên tay bạn mình đeo một chiếc nhẫn vàng ở ngón áp úp. "Cậu cưới vợ rồi sao, đó là ai vậy?" Cậu mắt xanh hỏi, phá vỡ im lặng trong xe. Kiku mỉm cười, người đó là Alice. Cậu bạn bảo trên đời này không ai biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra, nên cậu muốn có thể xây dựng gia đình với người mình yêu càng sớm càng tốt. Rồi không khí im lặng lại bao trùm lấy hai người. Tất cả những âm thanh còn lại chỉ là tiếng động cơ xe và bản nhạc buồn thảm đang phát trên radio.

Vừa đặt chân đến bệnh viện, cái mùi sát trùng quen thuộc chọc vào mũi. Khắp nơi toàn là màu trắng với những cán bộ y tế bận rộn đi đi lại lại. Phòng họ đi vào là phòng đặc biệt dành cho bệnh nhân nguy kịch. Nhưng nó khác một chút so với những căn phòng còn lại là có những con hạc giấy đủ màu sắc bao quanh. Alfredvà Kiku chỉ có thể đứng ở ngoài và nhìn qua lớp kính mà thôi. Người trong ấy là ai sao cậu lại có cảm giác thân quen, sao tim cậu lại đập thình thịch như thế. Anh ta trông gầy yếu, đang nằm thở oxy. Trên đầu quấn nhiều lớp băng trắng, cậu có thể đoán có thể người này bị chấn thương sọ não hay mổ khối u gì đấy. "Người này là ai?" cậu hỏi. "Thầy Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland, dạy Hoá cậu năm cấp ba" Kiku nhẹ nhàng đáp. Cái tên khá quen, thầy dạy Hoá cấp ba, thầy Arthur Kirkland… Là người này sao? Là thầy sao? Làm sao có thể?

Trở về khách sạn sau một chuyến bay dài mệt mỏi, cậu nằm ngã lưng trên chiếc giường êm ái. Đôi mắt xanh nhắm lại, cậu muốn ngủ một giấc thật dài, nhưng nó lại chẳng thể đến với cậu. Tim cậu như thắt lại từng cơn, không khí khô lạnh đang tràn đầy trong phổi. Mỗi lần nhắm mắt là mỗi lần những hồi ức ngày xưa cứ quay về. Cậu thấy một người đang dùng bàn tay dịu dàng xoa lấy tóc cậu. Người đó là ai vậy? Rồi đôi mắt xanh nhìn thấy mái tóc vàng kim như tia nắng sớm, đôi mắt xanh màu cỏ nằm ẩn dưới hàng chân mày rậm, nụ cười ấm áp nở trên môi. Bàn tay người ấy luồn vào tóc cậu thật dịu dàng và ấm áp. Thầy ơi... Cậu khẽ gọi, tay nắm lấy tay thầy nhưng thầy đang xa dần và mất hút, Cậu cứ gọi mãi cho đến khi tỉnh giấc. Cậu ngồi bật dậy, lấy tay che lấy mặt. Alfred vẫn chưa thể nào chấp nhận được sự thật. Không phải, con người gầy yếu xanh xao trong căn phòng đó làm sao là người mà cậu từng yêu thương được. Cậu luôn miệng bảo rằng, Kiku và thầy nhất định đang trêu chọc cậu. Thầy hay như vậy lắm mà, từ khi bắt đầu quen nhau thầy đã đùa với cậu rồi. Nhưng dù có nói gì đi chăng nữa cũng không thay đổi được sự thật: thầy đang trong cơn nguy kịch, thầy sẽ trở thành người thực vật, phải nằm một chỗ suốt đời, hoặc sẽ ra đi mãi mãi.

Vào trong bệnh viện một lần nữa, lần này cậu lấy danh nghĩa là một bác sĩ để trực tiếp vào thăm thầy. Bàn tay mang găng nắm lấy tay thầy. Bàn tay ấm áp ngày nào chỉ còn mang cái lạnh lẽo khiến người ta khó chịu, cứ như đang nắm tay người chết vậy. Bây giờ cậu mới có thể kĩ gương mặt của con người mà gần hai mươi năm không gặp. Thời gian để lại dấu ấn trên trán, trên khoé mắt thầy. Mái tóc vàng vì phẩu thuật mà bị cắt đi. Đôi mắt xanh chẳng bao giờ có thể mở ra mà nhìn cậu nữa sao. Cậu thèm nghe tiếng thầy mắng nhiếc cậu, nói cậu chỉ là một thằng ngốc thôi. Lồng ngực thầy phập phồng trong từng hơi thở khó nhọc. Căn phòng hoàn toàn chìm trong im lặng, ngoài trừ tiếng kêu tít tít của máy đo nhịp tim cứ vang lên đều đặn trong căn phòng nhỏ. Nước biển cứ đều đặn rơi xuống từng giọt. Tiếng gừ gừ của cái máy thở oxy như đang kết hợp với hai âm thanh kia khiến người ta như muốn điên lên. Chúng cứ như đang đếm ngược khoảng thời gian cậu ở bên thầy. Cậu đưa tay thầy lên, để cái giá lạnh chạm vào gò má ấm áp. Alfred thực sự không muốn nhìn thấy thầy như bây giờ. Làm ơn, có thể cho cậu nhìn thấy một người thầy khoẻ mạnh ngồi trước mặt cậu một lần nữa không?

Mọi chuyện đã thay đổi qua nhiều rồi phải không thầy. Bây giờ, Kiku đã là em rể của thầy rồi. Alice cũng sống một cuộc sống tốt đẹp, gia đình ổn định. Chắc hẳn thầy vui lắm. Cậu vẫn còn nhớ gương mặt tươi cười của thầy khi nhắc đến em gái, cũng là niềm tự hào của thầy. Ngày trước, cậu từng ước rằng có thể mãi bên thầy nhưng tại sao lại nhanh quên như vậy. Thời gian cứ dần trôi, công việc bộn bề cứ làm người ta quên đi hết mọi thứ xung quanh chỉ để tập trung vào những thứ khác quan trọng hơn. Cậu giễu, ngày trước cậu từng cười vào những lí do rẻ tiền đó, nay lại sử dụng chúng để bào chữa cho chính mình. Alfred hỏi Kiku, tại sao không thấy bạn gái hay vợ thầy đến thăm. Cậu tóc đen chỉ mỉm cười nói rằng, đã hai mươi năm qua thầy không hẹn hò với bất kì ai. Dù cậu ấy và Alice đã giới thiệu rất nhiều người nhưng thầy vẫn một mực từ chối, bảo rằng mình đang đợi một người. Khi nghe đến đó tim cậu như ngưng đập, không khí cũng chẳng còn cứ như bị sinh vật nào đó rút sạch vậy. Chẳng lẽ chỉ vì cậu nói rằng cậu sẽ về cưới thầy sao. Môi cậu vỡ ra một nụ cười chua xót, chợt những giọt nước mắt ngày nào lại lăn trên má. Đầu lưỡi có thể cảm giác được vị mặn và đắng chát nữa. Thầy ơi, sao thầy lại tin đứa học trò ngốc này chứ. Nếu thầy tin cậu thì thầy mau tỉnh lại, để cậu có thể thực hiện lời hứa lúc trước đi.

Dòng suy nghĩ của Alfred bị ngắt ngang bởi những tiếng tít tít đang nhanh dần. Nhịp tim của thầy đang tăng, đây là dấu hiệu tốt hay xấu. Cậu chợt cảm thấy tay mình như bị ai đó siết thật chặt. Cậu nhanh tay bấm nút gọi y tá và nhìn xuống người đang nằm trên giường. Đôi mắt xanh lá quen thuộc cuối cùng đã mở ra nhìn vào cậu. Chúng nay đã mờ đục nhưng người ta vẫn có thể nhìn thấy tia khát khao được sống ánh lên mạnh mẽ. Cậu cảm thấy bàn tay lúc nãy đã bỏ tay cậu ra và từ từ đưa lên, khẽ chạm vào mái tóc cậu. Làn môi khô mấp máy như muốn nói gì đó. Alfred có thể nghe thấy những chữ rời rạc, "Đồ… n-ngốc… sao… đến…" Ngay lúc đó, một số y tá mở cửa phòng và đẩy giường thầy đi. Thầy đi rồi như cậu vẫn còn thấy cái bóng của nụ cười thoáng qua trên gương mặt hốc hác ấy.

Thời gian như chầm chậm trôi qua trước phòng cấp cứu. Alfred cứ đi qua đi lại còn Kiku cùng Alice đang ngồi im một chỗ. Lần đầu tiên cậu mới hiểu được cảm giác của người nhà bệnh nhân lúc đợi cái đèn đỏ chết tiệt đó tắt là như thế nào. Hai tiếng sau, cánh cửa đã mở. Bác sĩ trong trang phục xanh lá đi ra và lắc đầu với họ. Cậu chỉ cảm giác thấy những thứ trước mặt mình mờ dần. Chân không đứng không vững nữa mà khuỵu xuống đất. Cậu đã biết có lúc này, nhưng tại sao nó lại đến nhanh như thế. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu cảm nhận được thế nào là mất đi một người. Cái cảm giác hụt hẫng không thể giải thích ấy xen lẫn với sự bất lực khi cậu không thể giúp được gì mà đành nhìn thầy ra đi như đang giết chết con người bên trong. Cậu là một bác sĩ, nhưng sao mạng sống của người mình yêu thương cậu cũng không giữ được. Trời đất như tối sầm lại, dường như chỉ còn cậu và những kí ức ngày xưa. Tất cả cùng mặc cảm tội lỗi đang đẩy cậu thanh niên vui vẻ ngày nào xuống vực sâu của tội lỗi.

Đám tang thầy nhanh chóng đến rồi lại trôi đi. Trong lòng mỗi người dường như cứ bị một viên đá nặng đè lên. Nhưng rồi họ lại nhanh chóng gỡ bỏ viên đá đó ra, trở về cuộc sống thường nhật. Hôm cậu lên máy bay, Kiku bắt tay cậu rồi bảo nếu có thời gian hãy về đây thăm họ. Cậu cười tươi, gật đầu rồi đi vào trong. Ngồi một mình, đôi mắt xanh dương lơ đãng nhìn ra ô cửa nhỏ của máy bay. Những giọt nước li ti vẫn còn đọng trên đấy. Mưa vừa tạnh và những tia nắng đang xuyên qua những đám mây mù. Cơn mưa khá nhỏ, có lẽ chỉ đủ đển làm ướt đất mà thôi, cũng giống như sự ra đi của thầy vậy. Nó khiến người ta thương tiếc, đau buồn nhưng rồi cũng nhanh chóng quên đi. Cậu hi vọng vết thương của mình cũng có thể giống như mọi người, có thể nhanh chóng chữa lành.

Nhưng giây phút lúc cậu nhìn thầy lần cuối cứ ám ảnh cậu, còn mạnh mẽ hơn khoảng thời gian mà cậu và thầy ở cạnh nhau. Hễ nhắm mắt, cậu lại cảm giác bàn tay lạnh lẽo đó vẫn đang siết chặt tay mình. Đôi mắt xanh lá tràn đầy hi vọng nhìn cậu mong đợi. Nụ cười cuối cùng thoáng qua trên môi thầy như in trong tâm trí. Trong tai cậu vẫn còn vang lên câu nói trước lúc thầy mất. Cuối cùng, thầy vẫn cho cậu là một thằng học trò ngốc. Rồi những câu hỏi cứ bám theo cậu mãi không buông. Sao thầy lại tin lời cậu chứ? Nếu thầy yêu cậu sao thầy không nói ra? Có phải nếu thầy nói yêu cậu thì mọi chuyện đã khác rồi không? Và nếu cậu không vô tâm thì có lẽ…

Nỗi đau đó với Alfred cũng giống như cơn gió, nhẹ nhàng khiến người ta khẽ run lên. Nhưng rồi nó cũng đi qua mà không để lại dấu vết gì. Cậu đủ trưởng thành hiểu rằng dù cậu có khóc bao nhiêu lần, than trách bản thân mình bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa, thầy cũng sẽ không sống lại. Nhưng cậu đang cố gắng sống thật tốt, cứu chữa thật nhiều người để thầy không xem cậu là một thằng học trò ngốc, một tên to mồm nữa. Mỗi lần Alfred nhìn vào mắt bệnh nhân, cậu thấy tia khao khát sống trong đôi mắt họ cũng giống như thầy ngày đó. Cậu cảm nhận được hơi ấm khi họ nắm tay gửi gắm mọi hi vọng vào tay bác sĩ. Sau khi áp dụng mọi phương pháp điều trị, người bệnh dần dần hồi phục. Người nhà họ vui vẻ cười nói. Trong lòng cậu cũng cảm thấy ấm áp lạ thường cứ như cái cảm giác hạnh phúc đó đang lan sang cậu. Cậu cảm thấy như thầy cũng đang nhìn thấy những thành công này của cậu, cũng đang cảm thấy ấm áp như cậu vậy.

Thầy nhìn có nhìn thấy em tài giỏi thế nào chưa?

Em vui khi được gặp thầy.

Em tự hào khi được làm học trò thầy.

Em hạnh phúc khi được yêu thầy đồng biết thầy luôn yêu và chờ đợi thằng học trò này.

Cảm ơn thầy vì mọi thứ thầy đã làm cho em

Thầy Arthur Kirkland…

"Này, Alfred à." Cô gái với mái tóc vàng dài óng ả gọi vọng ra từ nhà kho. "Em kêu anh dọn cái đống bừa bãi trong đây bao nhiên làn mà sao anh vẫn không chịu dọn thế hả?"

"Ừ, ừ, anh đang đọc sách, hồi anh dọn." Alfred trả lời.

"Mau dọn cho em, nếu không-" Cô gái đang nói giữa chừng thì bị ngắt ngang.

"Rồi, rồi Natalia, em sẽ giết anh chứ gì. Anh đến ngay đây." Cậu gãi gãi đầu đi về phía nhà kho, lần nào cô ấy đến chơi cũng như thế cả. Nhưng xem ra nếu cứ trốn mãi, cô ấy sẽ tức lên và giết cậu thật đấy.

"Em sẽ dọn cùng anh, nếu không anh lại trốn nữa. Những cuốn sách anh không đọc nữa thì cho người ta đi, để đây chật chỗ lắm. Còn trái banh nữa, sao anh không chịu bỏ đi." Natalia chuyền cho cậu một hộp giấy cạc tông. "Này."

"Rồi, chuyện gì cũng nghe em được chưa?" Alfred tặng bạn gái mình nụ cười thật tươi, để làm cô ấy bớt tức giận. Lẳng lặng, cậu đem cái thùng giấy vào phòng, muốn đem cho cũng phải phủi bụi trước đã chứ.

Những cuốn sách trong thùng là sách năm cấp ba của cậu. Cũng đã hai mươi năm, nên giấy trong đấy đã ố vàng cả, lại còn dễ rách nữa. Cậu lật từng trang, từng trang, nhớ lại những ngày đi học thật vui. Rồi cậu chạm đến một sấp những bài luận, có những chữ A của môn Toán, B môn tiếng Anh, và C, D của môn Hoá. Tự dưng cậu cảm thấy sống mũi mình cay cay. Cậu lật đến bài luận Hoá cuối cùng, một chữ A hoa xinh đẹp. Cậu nhận ra đó là bài Hoá cuối cùng mà cậu nộp cho thầy Kirkland. Dòng chữ "Khi quay về, em sẽ cưới thầy. Lúc đó em sẽ làm thầy gật đầu đồng ý. :)" ở cuối bài đã mờ đi nhiều, không còn rõ nữa. Cậu để sấp bài luận qua một bên, và với tới cuốn sách Sinh học gần đó. Đột nhiên một cơn gió thổi qua, và những tờ giấy bay đi. Cậu lầm bầm nguyền rủa, đóng cửa sổ lại và thu gom những tờ giấy nằm tứ tung trên sàn. Tay cậu chạm đến một tờ giấy trắng, trên đó là một dòng chữ đỏ được viết nắn nót.

"_Nhưng tôi đồng ý đợi cho đến khi em quay về."  
><em>


End file.
